


Tenten's Kekkei Genkai

by MuraMuraMonMonMon



Series: Tenten's Kekkei Genkai [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuraMuraMonMonMon/pseuds/MuraMuraMonMonMon
Summary: Tenten kept a secret her entire life, a very big secret located right between her legs. She believed that her life would be ruined if it was ever exposed, but instead it took a very unexpected (though not unpleasant) turn when some of her friends found out about it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sarada, Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten, Tenten/Uchiha Sarada, Tenten/Uzumaki Himawari, Tenten/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Himawari
Series: Tenten's Kekkei Genkai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bulk of the loli content is confined to chapter 3.

Fifteen minutes before midnight. From her bedroom window, Sakura Uchiha looked at the full moon in the night sky, surrounded by countless shining stars. She looked down at the sake that filled the small porcelain cup in her hand and downed it all in a single gulp.

“Ino.” The slightly tipsy woman with flushed cheeks called. “Need a refill.”

“I’m not your servant, you know.” Her long-time friend said, but she still joined her by the windowsill and poured her another cup.

“But you’re hogging the bottle.” She countered before downing it again and setting the empty cup on the windowsill. “I miss my hubby…”

“How many years has it been?”

“I stopped counting. Thinking about the exact number always makes me depressed.”

“Yeesh. Lucky me I dumped his ass.”

Sakura glared at Ino. “You can’t dump someone you never dated.” Grabbing the sake from the blonde’s hand, she drank straight from the bottle. “We used to fuck every night, you know? He would ram me from behind until I passed out. But after Sarada was born he just didn’t seem interested anymore. Daily became weekly, then monthly, and then he left.” Squeezing the half-empty bottle, she tossed it out the window. “WHAT’S TAKING YOU SO LONG, SASUKEEEEE?!”

“Hey, I was drinking that.” Ino complained, looking at the smashed bottle down on the street.

“I tried to be patient, but it didn’t work. Then I started masturbating, but that stopped being enough in a matter of months, now it only leaves me even more frustrated.”

With a smirk on her face, Ino stood behind her friend and wrapped her arms around her, caressing her crotch with her right hand while cupping her breast with her left hand.

“Maybe what you need is the warmth of another. I can help with that.”

Sakura smiled and kissed Ino’s cheek before freeing herself from her childhood friend’s grasp. “Nice try, Ino, but that’s not what I’m looking for.”

“But we haven’t fooled around in so long.” She whined with a pout.

“And I loved it every single time, but I already sated my curiosity. I need dick, Ino, and despite being one most of the time, unfortunately that’s not something you can provide.”

“Yeah, it’s not something ** _I_** can provide.”

“I know what you’re suggesting, Ino, and the answer is no. I love my husband and I only have eyes for him, I will not sleep with another man just because I’m feeling ridiculously horny. It’s hard, but I’ll endure until her comes back.”

“I’m your best friend, Sakura, I know you would never cheat on Sasuke with another man.” Ino pinched the pink-haired woman’s cheek. “Lucky for you, that’s not what I’m suggesting.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Then what are you suggesting, exactly?”

“Go to Tenten’s shop and ask her about her ‘kekkei genkai’. I promise you’ll not be disappointed.”

“Tenten has a kekkei genkai? And what does that have to do with our conversation?”

Ino patted her head. “Just trust me.” Kissing the tip of Sakura’s nose, Ino took off her top before lying in bed. “Good night.”

“Why don’t you go to sleep in your own bed, in your own house?”

“Your daughter is having a sleepover with Choji’s daughter, why can’t we have a little sleepover of our own?”

“Fine, but if you start molesting me in the middle of the night I’ll throw you out the window.”

“You wouldn’t do that, you love me too much.”

“Try me, bitch.” Taking off her dress, Sakura joined Ino in bed. The blonde hugged her from behind and they fell asleep together.

* * *

The next day, Sakura stood in front of _Ningu Tententen_ , the weapons shop owned by her good friend Tenten. She had no idea what compelled her to follow Ino’s advice, but there she was, gathering enough courage to go in. After taking a deep breath, she opened the sliding door and stepped inside.

“Welcome to— Oh, good morning, Sakura!” Tenten greeted from behind the counter. “What brings you here?”

“Hello Tenten, it’s been a while. How are you?”

“To be honest with you, it could be better. As much as I enjoy the peace, it’s been awful for business.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if I could at least supply the academy or the police, but they already have suppliers of their own.” Tenten shook her head. “But enough of that! You came here for a reason, right? What can I help you with?”

“Well, um… Ino told me to ask you about your… kekkei genkai.”

Tenten’s eyes widened before she sighed. “I knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it to herself. Dammit, Ino…”

“So it’s true? You have a kekkei genkai?”

“How much do you know?”

“Not much, Ino just told me to ask you about it.”

“And what were you two talking about when the topic was brought up?”

Sakura blushed. “Um… Y-You see… W-With Sasuke out of the village, I-I don’t have anyone to take care of my… _urges_ , so… I don’t want to sleep with another man, a-and she said you can help me with that.”

“I… I see.”

“I just don’t understand what that has to do with a kekkei genkai, I came here more out of curiosity than anything else.”

“Are you sure you want to know?” Sakura nodded. “Fine. First, however, I want you to promise me you’ll never tell anybody. I keep my ‘kekkei genkai’ a secret for a reason. Obviously Ino doesn’t care about what I want, but you’re more reasonable than her, right?” Sakura nodded again. Tenten took a deep breath. “Truth is… I, um… I have a dick.”

They stood in silence, staring at each other for a moment. Sakura broke the silence when she started laughing.

“I get it now, this is a prank!” She said. “Good one, the two of you got me. I’ll say, Tenten, I always thought you were a very serious, no-nonsense type of person, but you have a sense of humor, too. Now I see it.”

“I-It’s not a joke, I really—”

“I mean, a woman with a dick? That’s not scientifically possible! Not even ninjutsu is capable of that. Well, I guess a transformation jutsu technically counts, but they don’t function like a real—”

“Sakura.”

The pink-haired Uchiha was rendered silent once her eyes took in the scene before her: Tenten had dropped her pants and a placed a slab of meat almost the size of Sakura’s forearm on the counter.

“S-See?” The blushing shopkeeper said. “It’s real.”

“I— What— How—”

“I was born like that, it’s why Ino jokingly calls it my ‘kekkei genkai’. I kept it a secret my whole life, but then she found out and now you know about it too.”

“That’s unprecedented, the medical field would go nuts over you!”

“You promised to keep it a secret! I don’t want a bunch of strangers poking and prodding my cock.”

“I know, I swear I’ll keep my promise, I’m just… It’s fascinating!”

“More like a curse. I had to wear baggy pants my whole life to keep it a secret, not to mention I can’t even get a date. What kind of guy would date a girl packing a pecker bigger than his? What kind of girl would date a freak sporting extra bits between her legs?”

“You’re not a freak, you’re just… unique.”

“You sound just like Ino.”

“Speaking of which, how did you and her…?”

“Can you lock the door first?”

* * *

Tenten closed her eyes and sighed in relief as the warmth of the hot spring water touched her naked skin. It was long past midnight, so she wasn’t worried about someone joining her and discovering her secret. And even if someone did join her, all she needed to do was hug her legs to hide her crotch and keep to herself – no stranger would get close enough to see anything out of the ordinary, right?

“Tenten?”

Unfortunately for her, someone did join her, and she was most definitely not a stranger.

“Oh, um… H-Hello, Ino.”

“Now isn’t that a coincidence!” The blonde said as she stood by the edge of the hot spring, right next to her and wearing nothing but a white towel – from that angle, Tenten could see a generous amount of her thigh, a sight that made her loins tingle. “I haven’t seen you in ages. What have you been up to?”

“Oh, y’know, just tending to my shop, nothing exciting. What about yoooooouuuuuuuu…”

She trailed off as her eyes inspected every inch of Ino’s body after the Yamanaka matriarch discarded the towel, exposing her toned body and pale smooth skin. From the perky D-cup breasts to the thin waist, flat stomach and trimmed crotch, Tenten could scarcely believe the woman before her had given birth before. Despite being in her late 30s, Ino had the body of someone in her early 20s, a sight that pleased the growing beast between her legs.

“Ahhhh, I missed this.” Ino submerged her body until only her head was sticking out of the water. She was sitting close enough to her friend that their shoulders were touching.

“So, what are you doing here this late at night?” Tenten asked in an attempt to shift her own attention away from her boner.

“Insomnia. Sometimes when I can’t sleep I go for a walk around town. And I haven’t been to a hot spring in a while, so I was in the area and decided to stop by for a quick dip. What about you?”

“M-Me? Um, I…” Tenten knew the Yamanaka were excellent interrogators, lying to one was fruitless and would only lead to more questions; her only solution was to tell a half-truth. “I… don’t like exposing my body. Especially to a bunch of strangers.”

“Really? But you’re gorgeous, darling! I bet you’re rocking a super body under all those baggy clothes you insist on wearing.”

“I’m not so sure ab—”

“We should go shopping one of these days, just you and me, get you some form-fitting clothes that will really make you stand out!”

“That’s not a good id—”

“Can you stand up real quick so I can see what we’re working with? You know, so I can plan things ahead.”

“I don’t—”

Ino stood up and, with strength Tenten would never suspect she possessed, grabbed her by the armpits and forced her to stand.

“Don’t be shy! I’m not a stranger, so it’s—” Looking down, Ino was rendered speechless after laying eyes on 10 inches of erect flesh pointing straight up at her with two fat testicles dangling beneath it.

Tenten covered her crotch with both and kneeled in the water, her face red due to shame and embarrassment.

“Is… Is that a…?”

“Yes, it’s my… p-p-penis.”

“Oh, wow. Tenten, I had no idea you were transgender.”

“I-I’m not. I have… b-both sets.”

“Both? How is this possible?”

“I-I don’t know, I was born like this!”

“So _that’s_ why you wear baggy pants.”

Tenten nodded. “P-Please, don’t tell anybody.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Ino sat beside the weapons expert. “So you’ve had it since birth, then. Is that a kekkei genkai, then?”

“No, I don’t think so. Neither my mom nor my dad mentioned anything about women in either family having my… condition.”

“Maybe that makes you the first! Kekkei genkai have to start somewhere, right?”

“What good is a kekkei genkai that makes me a freak?”

“You’re not a freak, you’re special. And who knows, maybe there’s a good use for it after all…”

Tenten gasped when she felt Ino gently wrap her hand around her engorged member, slowly moving her fingers up and down.

“Ino, what are you—”

“I’m guessing you need this about as much as I do.”

“B-But you’re married!”

“I am, and I love my dear Sai very much, but he draws with a brush while you’re packing a paint roller, if you catch my drift. I did my fair share of fooling around during my teenage years, and by the time I settled down with him I had already been spoiled and his size was not enough to satisfy me. But you have the biggest, fattest dick I’ve ever laid my eyes on. So, what do you say? Would you like to lose your virginity to an expert? I promise you won’t regret it.”

Tenten had no idea how to proceed; Ino was a married woman, she would be fucking someone who promised to love only one person, but said married woman was not only extraordinarily hot but also accepting of her “condition”. Before coming to a conclusion, however, Tenten realized that her body had decided to act on its own and she was sitting on the edge of the hot spring, her legs spread wide with Ino kneeling between them, her face inches away from her imposing member.

“Look at the size of this thing…” Ino muttered before sticking out her tongue and giving Tenten’s cock a slow lick from the base all the way to the tip before wrapping her lips around the head.

Tenten had to cover her mouth with her hand to suppress her moan. Ino’s mouth was warm and wet and the feel of her soft tongue moving around her glans was overwhelming.

Amused by her friend’s reaction, Ino adjusted the angle of the penis before slowly moving her head forward until half of the shaft had disappeared into her mouth. The blonde suddenly lunged forward, swallowing the other half of the dick in one swift motion. If it wasn’t for the hand covering her mouth, Tenten would have screamed in pleasure.

She started moving her head, slowly pulling back until only the head was left inside before swallowing the whole thing again. Ino slowly sped up gradually until her head was moving back and forth like a piston. She kept going until she was forcibly interrupted by Tenten, who grabbed the back of her had with both hands, locking her in place with her nose was pressed against the brunette’s crotch.

With no hand to muffle the sound, Tenten moaned loudly as she came down Ino’s throat, depositing her load straight into the blonde’s stomach. The amount of semen being pumped out of Tenten’s cock was much larger than any man would be able to produce, to the point where Ino was getting afraid she would choke. Thankfully she let go of Ino’s head not long after, allowing her to slide the penis out of her mouth and take a deep breath.

Tenten fell on her back, breathing heavily. “Oh my god… That was…”

“Oh Tenten~!” Ino called with a sing-song tone of voice.

Tenten tried to raise her head to look, but her still erect phallus blocked her vision. She had to sit up, and the sight before her made her jaw drop:

Ino was on the other end of the spring, her arms resting on the edge with her perfect jiggly round ass sticking out of the water, swinging from side to side like a pendulum trying to hypnotize her, dripping with water and _other_ fluids.

“I can see you’re still not done yet.” Ino said, referring to the meat flagpole that hadn’t softened even a little bit. “Good, because neither am I. Now why don’t you come over here and shove that big cock of yours in my hot, wet pussy? I need it so bad!”

Once again, Tenten’s body moved on its own accord. Her hands shaking in both anxiety and excitement, she grabbed Ino’s buttcheeks; they were soft and without any imperfections, not even a single stretch mark, it was like the woman before her had been carefully sculpted by a sex goddess.

Tenten moved one of her hands so she could properly aim her rigid prick at Ino’s sopping wet cunt.

“I-I-I… I’m going to…”

“Go ahead. I’m ready.”

Tenten buried her entire length in a single thrust, moaning in delight as she felt her dick be swallowed by the velvety walls of Ino’s experienced vagina. It was a sensation like no other, she almost came immediately after bottoming out.

Ino gasped as she felt the tip kiss the entrance of her womb, a jolt of pleasure spreading through her entire body.

“Oh my god, you’re so big!” Ino said as her pussy welcomed a size bigger than all others before hers.

With her hands on Ino’s hip, Tenten started moving hers. Slowly at first, she soon quickened her pace. Konoha was a quiet place at night, the only thing the secret lovers could hear was the rhythmic sound of flesh slapping against flesh, Tenten’s grunts of pleasure as she penetrated the married woman and Ino’s orgasmic moans as 10 inches of girl-dick were pushed in and out of her, over and over again.

“Ino I’m… I’m gonna…” Before finishing her warning, Tenten pressed her bodies together, wrapping her arms around Ino’s midriff and burying her face in her wet blonde hair as she squirted load after load of cum into the welcoming womb.

“A-Already?” Ino asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. “I was so— OH!”

She was interrupted by Tenten pulling her dick out of her pussy until only the tip was left and slamming it back inside. Despite being the third round, she was still just as hard as the moment she first laid eyes on Ino’s naked body.

“Yes, yes, YES! Fuck me! Make me yours!” Ino begged as she approached her own orgasm. “Shape my cunt after your cock! Make it so I can’t feel pleasure from any other dick but yours! Oh Tenten, it feels so good!”

“I-INOOOOO!” With a hard thrust, Tenten came inside her pussy a second time.

* * *

“Wh-What next?” A very eager Sakura asked the pantless shopkeeper, her breath ragged, her cheeks pink and her thighs tightly pressed against one another.

“We were almost caught by the innkeeper, so we moved things to my house and continued from there until morning.” Tenten recounted.

“What else? What did you do in your house?” Sakura placed her hands on the counter as she leaned over it so she would be face to face with Tenten. “You were very detailed when describing how things went in the hot springs, how come you—”

Sakura finally realized that, despite placing both hands on the counter, one felt warmer than the other. Looking down, she saw that her left hand was on the cold wooden counter, but her right was actually on top of Tenten’s erect penis, trapping it under her hand.

Hypnotized by its size and girth, Sakura slowly wrapped her fingers around it, her face getting closer and closer so she could better inspect it. A drop of pre-cum escaped from the slit on the tip, sliding down until it connected with Sakura’s thumb. Sakura finally snapped out of it when the tip of the nose touched the shaft. She quickly stood upright and placed both hands behind her back.

“I-I’m sorry.” Sakura said, taking a step back. “I don’t know what came over me, I…”

“N-No, it’s my fault, I should have said something.” Tenten apologized as she pulled her pants up. “I need to go to the back for, uh, reasons. Feel free to, um… I-I’ll be right back!” Tenten quickly disappeared through the door behind the counter, leaving Sakura alone in the store.

Looking down at the hand that was wrapped around a big girl-dick moments before, Sakura noticed the wet spot on her thumb. Throwing caution to the wind, she stuck out her tongue and licked her thumb clean, savoring the salty taste she hadn’t experienced since Sasuke left.

“Tenten?” Sakura called.

“Y-Yes?” Tenten replied from the backroom, where she was furiously masturbating.

“Can… Can you come here for a second?”

As much as it pained her, Tenten stopped and pulled her pants over her engorged member before returning to the storefront, where she was surprised by the sight of Sakura sitting on the counter with her legs spread wide open, her white pants and pink underwear laid discarded on the floor leaving her wet pussy in full display.

“I-I promised I wouldn’t sleep with any man who wasn’t my husband.” She attempted to explain herself, her face growing redder with each passing second. “B-But you’re not a man, s-so technically I’m not cheating on him, right?”

“I—”

“DON’T!” Sakura suddenly shouted. “Don’t answer that, just… Just come over here and fuck me. Please?”

Tenten nodded as she removed her pants, exposing the cock that wouldn’t be exposed for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll get it!” Sarada Uchiha announced after hearing a knock on the door. Running eagerly to the front door, silently hoping it was her father finally returning after years of absence, she opened it, but unfortunately it wasn’t him at the door.

“H-Hello, is your mom home?” Tenten asked, fidgeting nervously.

“Who are you?”

“T-Tenten, a f-friend of hers. You m-must be Sarada, right?”

“Yes, I am. Would you like to come in?”

“S-Sure!”

Taking off her shoes, Tenten walked into the Uchiha household and was guided by Sarada to the living room. She then left to call her mother, who joined them soon after.

“Thank you for coming, Tenten. Sarada, darling, can you go into the kitchen and bring the tea I left on the counter?”

With a nod, the young genin left them by themselves.

“Um… I-Is your daughter going to—” Tenten whispered.

“Don’t worry, she won’t be long.” Sakura interrupted with a whisper of her own. “She’s just waiting for Chocho, after that they’ll be gone and Sarada won’t be home until tomorrow.”

Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. Sarada soon returned, carrying a serving tray with a tea pot and three empty cups. Sakura filled all three and each of them picked one.

“Are you the mom of one of my classmates?” Sarada asked. “Most of my mom’s friends seem to be.”

“No, I don’t have kids.” Tenten replied.

“Yet!” Sakura added with a playful wink that made Tenten blush – Sarada assumed it was an inside joke between them, unaware of the true implications behind her mother’s teasing.

“B-But I guess I-I’m kind of like an aunt to Metal Lee.” She continued, her shaky hands carrying the tea cup to her lips to help her calm down. “His father and I used to be teammates back in the day. Your mother and I go way back too, we first met when we were around your age.”

“Oh, so you and my mom are old pals like Chocho’s dad, Shikadai’s dad and Inojin’s mom?”

“Well, not exactly. We knew each other, yes, we fought side by side a couple of times, but we didn’t start hanging out until… recently.”

“A shame, too!” Sakura said, placing her hand on her secret lover’s thigh. “There’s so much I like about you, Tenten, I wish we had started _hanging out_ years ago.”

Tenten crossed her legs and drank more tea, silently praying to all the gods she could think of that the girl sitting across from them hadn’t noticed the growing bulge in her pants.

“Sarada!” Chocho called while loudly knocking on the front door. “Are you ready to go?”

“Chocho’s here!” Sarada said as she drank the rest of the tea and set her empty cup down. “Bye mom, bye miss Tenten, it was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise, Sarada.” Tenten waved her goodbye as the girl grabbed an overnight bag resting on the couch and ran towards the front door.

“Bye bye.” Sakura’s hand travelled from Tenten’s thigh to her waist and into her qipao shirt, where she used her fingers to rub circles around her belly button. “It’s just the two of us now. What would you like to do first?”

“I-I don’t know, what would **_you_** like to do first?”

“What **_I_** want is for you to be in charge. Show me what you like, Tenten. Use me like a toy, mark me as your own, fill up my womb with your cream until I’m bloated then keep going.” Sticking her hand inside Tenten’s baggy pink pants, she pulled out the erected girl-cock and began pumping it, lazily moving her hand up and down. “Whatever you want. I’m not letting you leave until you unleash your domineering side.”

“I, um… I’ll try.”

Sakura stood up and pulled Tenten by the hand, guiding her to the bedroom and forcing her to sit down on the bed that had last seen any real action many years prior.

“Order me!” Sakura ordered.

“S-Sure! Um… On your knees, p-please.”

Sakura crossed her arms, looking down at Tenten with her eyebrow raised.

“That wasn’t an order.” Sakura said. “Say it like you mean it!”

“O-On your knees!”

Sakura smiled and knelt in front of Tenten. “See, that’s better. Now what?”

“Can you— I-I mean, s-suck my cock!”

Without saying anything, Sakura opened her mouth and engulfed the glans, saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth and lubing up the tool before moving her head down. Sakura wasn’t as talented as Ino in giving oral, only able to fit half of her dick inside her mouth, but it was more than enough for Tenten to shudder in pleasure. She grabbed a handful of pink hair, controlling the speed in which Sakura bobbed her head up and down.

“Th-That’s enough!” Tenten pulled Sakura’s head off her wet penis before standing up. “S-Sit on the bed!”

“Now you’re getting it.” Sakura muttered before planting her butt on the soft mattress, eagerly looking up at Tenten.

Her hands still a little shaky, Tenten grabbed Sakura’s white pants and pulled them down along with her black panties, exposing her dripping pink bush. She then grabbed the pinkette’s shoulders and pushed her down, lying on top of her while breathing heavily from excitement. Feeling a little bolder, Tenten’s hands finally stopped shaking as she opened Sakura’s red top, discovering that she wasn’t wearing a bra. A moan escaped the Uchiha’s mouth as Tenten wrapped her lips around her left nipple and began suckling on it while she stroked, pinched and twisted the right nipple. Her motherly instincts reignited, Sakura stroked Tenten’s head while she suckled on her C-cups.

Forcing her knee between Sakura’s legs, Tenten spread them open before detaching herself from her breasts. Taking off her own clothes until she was fully nude as well, she aimed her hard cock at Sakura’s hole before sinking it in slowly, once again laying on top of her as the two of them moaned in delight.

Sakura locked her legs around Tenten’s waist and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug as Tenten started thrusting.

“Oh, yes!” Sakura moaned. “You’re so big! Bigger than my husband! If only you were as aggressive as him, I— OH!”

Sakura got her wish; something was awakened inside Tenten that took Sakura’s offhand comment as a challenge, causing her thrusts to become faster and more powerful.

“How about now?” Tenten, lost in her own lust, asked with a wicked grin. “Is that better than that no-good absent husband of yours?”

“Oh yes, Tenten! Yes, YES! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Slamming her dick against her cervix, Tenten pressed Sakura’s lips against her own into a lust-fuelled kiss. Her tongue invaded Sakura’s where the two tongues captured each other into a passionate dance while simultaneously fighting for dominance.

With one powerful thrust and a bestial growl, Tenten shot her load inside Sakura, splashing her uterus with load after load of semen, once again tainting the pussy that previously belonged only to Sasuke with her own seed.

Before Sakura had the chance to catch her breath, Tenten flipped her over without pulling out and, after a loud smack on her right buttcheek, proceeded to ram her from behind while squeezing her swinging breasts.

“Oh! Oh! OH YES! Keep going, Tenten! Fuck, you’re so deep!”

With their minds overwhelmed by lust, Tenten and Sakura fucked for several hours with no regard for the passage of time. Tenten plowed Sakura’s dripping cunt in every position they could think of, and they loved every moment of it.

* * *

Sarada Uchiha returned home disappointed. She was looking forward to spending the night at Chocho’s place, chatting, eating snacks and having fun, but her chubby friend forgot about a clan reunion she was supposed to attend with her father. After spending the rest of the afternoon with her teammates Boruto and Mitsuki, she returned home not long after dark.

“I’m home.” She announced as she took off her sandals, but no reply came. “Mom?”

Sarada inspected the living room, but all she found was the same tea set she left there hours ago, the pot still full of cold tea. The kitchen was equally empty, causing Sarada to grow worried – had something happened to her mother while she was away?

Her answer came in the form of noises coming from the corridor paired with moans and grunts. Had her mother gotten herself hurt? Was she hurt by somebody else? Concerned, Sarada dashed towards her mother’s bedroom, only to be surprised by the last thing she expected to see: her mother lying in bed completely naked with her legs wide open with the woman she had met earlier, also fully nude, lying on top of her and driving what was most definitely a penis into her mother’s vagina. Frozen in place due to the shock, there was nothing Sarada was capable of doing other than stand in the doorway, watching her unfaithful mother having sex with another… man? Woman? Person.

“Oh fuck. Tenten, I’m gonna cum again, keep going! Fuuuuuck!”

If Sarada was still unsure if the penis and testicles attached to that woman’s crotch right above her own dripping wet vagina were real or not, the white semen leaking out of her mother’s privates made her damn sure they were.

“One more?” Tenten asked between gasps for air.

“You’re insatiable. How do you still have cum left in your balls? You should have been drained long ago.”

“I’m starting to think there was some truth to what Ino said about this being my kekkei genkai. So, what do you say, another round? You’re the one who wanted me to be more aggressive, remember?”

“Fuck… Okay, one more!”

Tenten started to get up. Sarada hid herself from view out of instinct, only peeking around the corner as Tenten laid on her back and Sakura climbed on top of her before proceeding to ride her cock, her C-cup breasts and bloated stomach hypnotically bouncing up and down.

The Uchiha genin clamped her legs shut, the unconstrained acts of debauchery she witnessed caused a funny feeling between her legs she usually felt when discussing more raunchy topics with Chocho during their sleepovers.

Despite the feeling of disgust towards her own mother for cheating on her father, Sarada couldn’t find the courage to barge in and interrupt them, but at the same time she couldn’t look away, entranced by the libidinous scene as her hand travelled down her body until it was hovering over her own crotch.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck! I love your cock so much!” Sakura moaned as she bounced on Tenten’s dick.

“I’ll never get tired of this hot cunt.” Tenten replied while thrusting her hip upwards, the sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoing when their bodies connected halfway. “Fuck your husband, it’s mine now and nobody else’s.”

Sarada was ashamed of her arousal, but that didn’t stop her from kneeling on the ground with her shorts and panties pulled down to her knees as she fingered herself while watching her mother having sex with a person who was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger.

“Here… we… go!” Tenten announced as she squeezed Sakura’s thighs and shot one last load inside her womb, which was already filled well beyond its capacity.

The thoroughly fucked woman fell on her well-endowed lover’s arms as her girl-dick finally softened and came out of her gaping hole with a soft _pop_ as semen leaked out of her overflowing cunt like an open faucet, reducing the swelling of her stomach. The exhausted women embraced and shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Sarada bit her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning loudly and alerting the couple she was peeping on when she brought herself to an orgasm. After catching her breath, the young genin looked down at her wet fingers; the shame she felt was still there, but severely diminished after convincing herself halfway through her masturbation that she did nothing wrong and the only people to blame were her mother and her mother’s friend. Sarada stood up after wiping her wet hand on her shirt, pulled up her shorts and panties and quietly walked past the open door as she headed towards her own bedroom, where she undressed, put on her pajamas and proceeded to rub herself one more time under covers before passing out.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten woke up starved, so they shared a hearty breakfast to regain the energy they spent the day prior while pleasuring each other for many hours with no breaks, not even for dinner. They ate in silence, sitting side by side with Sakura resting her head on Tenten’s shoulder.

“Good morning, mom!” Sarada greeted as she joined them in the kitchen, giving the two women a startle.

“JESUS FU—” Sakura shouted as she quickly moved away from Tenten. “Don’t scare me like that, Sarada. What are you doing home? I thought you were going to spend the night at Chocho’s.”

“She had to go with her father to a clan reunion or something,” she explained as she sat across from them “so I came back home.”

“Y-You did?” Sakura stammered, her anxiousness growing with each beat of her heart. “Wh-When?”

“At night, I spent the rest of the day with Boruto and Mizuki.” She said as she poured herself a glass of juice, and her mother relaxed for just a moment – there was the possibility that they hadn’t been caught. “Just in time to catch you riding miss Tenten’s junk.”

Sarada drank her juice as she watched the color leave both her mother’s face and her mother’s lover’s.

“S-Sarada, dearie, I-I can explain.”

“Do it, then!” Sarada angrily fired back, slamming her empty glass on the table. “Explain to me why you, my mother, a married woman, were having sex with someone who is not my father!”

“I… I mean, we… Us… That is… Wh-What I’m trying…” Sakura sighed. “I-I’m sorry, Sarada.”

“That’s not an explanation. I want you to tell me the exact reason why, or I’m telling my father as soon as he comes back!”

“PLEASE, DON’T! D-Don’t tell your father, he’d… he’d…”

“Then tell me!” Inundated by strong feelings of disgust, anger and overwhelming lust, all of them directed at her own mother, Sarada’s pitch black eyes turned crimson red as she awakened her Sharingan. “Tell me _everything_!”

Intimidated by the glowing red eyes, Sakura felt compelled to tell her daughter the whole truth.

“I… I was… _needy_.” She answered, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “It’s been so long since you dad… I just needed some relief, but I didn’t want to sleep with another man. Tenten, well… She’s not technically a man, so I thought it was ok, but… I guess I went too far.”

“So that’s it? You cheated on dad because you were horny?” Sakura shamefully nodded. “I can’t believe my own mother is a filthy slut. A dirty whore!”

“That’s no way to talk about your—” Tenten chastised.

“Shut up, homewrecker!” Sarada quickly interrupted her. “You’re the reason behind this mess! If it wasn’t for your big, fat, th-throbbing cock, I… M-My mom…” Sarada cleared her throat, her cheeks turning a gentle shade of pink. “But you know what, mom? I’m willing to forgive you and keep this a secret from dad.”

“Y-You are?”

Sarada lifted a finger, prompting her to be quiet. “On one condition.”

“S-Sure! Anything you want, Sarada!”

“Anything?” Sarada’s lips curled into a devilish smile. “Fine, then. Starting right now, you are my… slave!”

Sakura’s heart skipped a beat in shock. “S-Slave?”

“Both of you, in fact. From now on, you’re my slaves.”

“S-Sarada, please, leave Tenten out of this, she didn’t—”

“What do you think will happen if dad finds out?” Sarada warned. “He will get mad at you, maybe even ask for a divorce, but that’s probably the worst he will do to _you_. But what do you think will happen to miss Tenten if dad finds out?”

Tenten’s blood ran cold and she nearly fainted after imagining what horrors Sasuke Uchiha, former S-rank missing-nin and one of the most powerful shinobi in the world might inflict upon her.

“My silence is more valuable to her than it is to you.” Sarada continued. “And that’s my only demand; the two of you become my slaves, and my silence is guaranteed.”

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other, their eyes filled with worry.

Sakura stood up, followed by Sarada. The two of them stood in front of each other – Sakura was taller than her daughter, but at that very moment she felt much smaller than her. The pink-haired woman then dropped to her knees, placed both hands on the floor and lowered her head until her forehead touched the wooden tiles.

“V-Very well, Sarada. From this moment forward, I am your slave.”

“ _Mistress_!” She corrected. “You are my slave, that makes me your mistress, and you will address me properly. Don’t worry, you can still call me Sarada when we’re in public.”

“Thank you, M-Mistress.”

“Your turn.” Sarada ordered, this time addressing Tenten. Tenten followed suit, bowing before Sarada the same way Sakura did.

“W-We’re your slaves, Mistress.”

Watching two grown women prostrating themselves before her gave her a sense of superiority that excited Sarada, making her mischievous smile grow even wider.

“Good, good. You can get up now. Bring me something to eat in my room after you finish your breakfast – trust me, you’ll need the energy.”

Tenten and Sakura had lost their appetite, but they couldn’t defy an order from their mistress. Returning to the table filled with dread, they finished their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loli content ahead.

Sakura had her hand covering her mouth to muffle her moans, a last-ditch effort to maintain even a semblance of decency in her rapidly degenerating family life; she had been ordered by her daughter/master to strip naked and lie down on her back in the girl’s bed, while her fully clothed daughter laid on top of her, massaging her chest and suckling on her breasts like she did when she was much younger, except this time around it wasn’t an innocent act of feeding a small child, but a lewd act performed by a grown child seeking sexual relief from her own mother.

Tenten had also been ordered to strip, except she was told to stand in the corner of the room with her hands behind her back, forbidden to touch her rock-hard dick dripping pre-cum on the wooden floor.

“Mommy…” Sarada mumbled as she removed her mouth from Sakura’s nipple for just a moment. “Mommy…”

Sakura’s heart skipped a beat; despite forcing her in her current situation, Sarada was still her daughter. With a soft smile on her face, she placed her hand on the back of Sarada’s head and proceeded to stroke her black hair. With her hand away from her mouth, however, tiny gasps of pleasure escaped from her mouth, causing Tenten’s penis to twitch and more pre-cum to leak out.

“Miss Tenten…” Sarada called as she grabbed the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear until both of her pale buttcheeks were exposed. “You can… f-fuck me now.”

“B-But Sarada, are you sure?” Sakura inquired. “She’s too big for you.”

“I’m tougher than you think, mom.” Sarada replied with a smile as she placed her head between Sakura’s C-cups. “B-But hold me, just in case.”

Acknowledging the order with a nod, Sakura wrapped her arms around her daughter. Tenten climbed on the bed and kneeled behind Sarada, before completely removing the girl’s shorts and tossing them aside. Grabbing Sarada’s thighs, Tenten spread the genin’s legs open, revealing her wet, tight and unspoiled virgin pussy. Absentmindedly licking her lips, Tenten moved her hip forward until her glans touched Sarada’s slit, causing the young girl to gasp in surprise.

Tenten started inserting her massive cock in Sarada’s tiny cunt, slowly spreading her lips apart until the tip disappeared completely. The girl bit her lip as she felt her hymen being prodded, preparing herself for what was about to happen. Against her expectations, however, Tenten didn’t push forward slowly, but instead pierced through her maidenhood with a hard thrust.

Sarada closed her eyes in pain and gritted her teeth trying not to scream. Sakura simply tightened the hug with one arm while rubbing her daughter’s lower back with the other.

“Ah, ffffffuck…” Sarada said; thankfully Tenten stopped moving after taking her virginity, giving her the opportunity to get used to the slab of meat being shoved inside her as the pain slowly subsided. “You… You can keep going, I’m fine.”

And keep going Tenten did, pushing forward until she felt Sarada’s cervix kiss the tip of her cock – Sakura gasped when she felt the bulge that had been formed in Sarada’s belly pressed against hers. Tenten was barely able to bury half of her length inside the girl, so she began pulling out as soon as she reached the womb before hammering it back inside with such force that Sarada was pushed forward a few centimeters. With each powerful thrust, Sarada was pushed forward until she was face to face with her mother.

“M-Mommy…” Sarada said as she wrapped her arms around Sakura’s neck, her face inches away as Tenten kept pounding her from behind. “I love you, mommy…”

“I love you too, Sar—”

Sakura was interrupted by Sarada mashing their lips together – a very amateurish kiss given her lack of experience, but there was a lot of love behind the act, love beyond that of a mother and daughter. But Sakura was no longer bothered by the forbidden act, parting her lips to allow Sarada’s tongue entrance, the two slimy organs rubbing against one another as the woman and the girl swapped saliva.

“Miss Tenten popped my cherry, mommy.” The smiling Sarada announced between moans as the fat cock was driven in and out of her tight slit. “I’m a woman now.”

“Yes you are, baby.” Sakura stroked her daughter’s hair while her face was buried in her mother’s neck, her hot and erratic breaths giving the woman shivers.

Sarada’s pussy was so ungodly tight that Tenten blew her load quicker than ever, filling up the tiny womb to the brim. Sakura could feel the bulge in her daughter’s belly growing as it was filled with spunk until it started overflowing and leaking onto her stomach. The Uchiha girl’s orgasm was so powerful that she lost consciousness.

* * *

Tenten sat behind the counter in _Ningu Tententen_ , the store she owned, reading a book. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily, but other than that everything seemed normal until the front door opened.

“Good morning, Tenten.” Hinata Uzumaki greeted with a bow as she entered the store. “It’s been a while.”

“G-Good morning, Hinata.” She greeted back as she set the book down. “H-How can I help you?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I need a favor. Sarada was supposed to look after Himawari for me this afternoon, but she’s not home.” Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. “She left this note saying she won’t be long and that she will pass by your store on her way back, so I should leave Himawari here and she’ll come pick her up. I hate to impose, but can you look after my daughter until Sarada comes?”

“I-I don’t know, I—” Tenten suddenly inhaled. “I-I mean, I, um… I guess it’s a pretty s-slow day, I can l-look after Himawari for a while, no problem.”

“Thank you so much, Tenten. She is a very well-mannered child, I promise she won’t be a bother.” Hinata then stepped out of the store. “Himawari, can you come in here?”

Hinata’s daughter Himawari entered Tenten’s weapons store, quickly but silently bowing. Hinata kneeled before her and held her hands.

“Listen to everything Miss Tenten tells you. Sarada will come pick you up soon, so behave, ok?”

“I will, mommy!”

“See you tonight.” After hugging her youngest child, Hinata waved Tenten goodbye and left the store.

“ _What game are you playing?_ ” Tenten whispered.

“Game? What game?” Himawari questioned, leaning against the counter – since the store was empty and very quiet, she was able to hear the whisper clear as day.

“OH!” Tenten nearly shouted, startled by the sudden proximity. “I-I-I was just t-talking to myself, d-don’t worry about it.”

“Is Sarada going to take long?”

“I don’t— AH!”

Sarada, however, was already there, kneeling behind the counter; she stood up and turned around to smile at Himawari, who noticed that the Uchiha girl was topless, exposing her flat chest.

“Hello, Himawari.” Sarada greeted as she wiped the lines of drool running down the sides of her mouth with the back of her hand. “Ready to hang out?”

“What are you doing back there?” She questioned. “And where’s your dress?”

“I’m helping Miss Tenten with a little… well, a **_big_** something, and it’s a little hot back here.” She explained. “Wanna give me a hand?”

“Hmm… Okay!”

Himawari walked around the counter and joined them behind it, stepping over Sarada’s dress and Tenten’s pants that had been discarded.

“Sarada, she’s—” Tenten tried to argue, but one glare from Sarada’s glowing red eyes shut her up; her fate was in the Uchiha’s hands and they both knew it, so it was best to be quiet and do as she was told.

Sarada’s eyes turned black once again and she grabbed Himawari’s hand, kneeling between Tenten’s legs and directing her to do the same.

“Check this out!” Sarada said as she wrapped her slender fingers around Tenten’s 10-inch cock covered in saliva. Himawari gasped.

“Miss Tenten, you’re a boy?” She asked, the surprise in her voice more out of curiosity than fear.

“N-No.” Tenten replied meekly.

“But my brother said only boys have pee-pees and only girls have wee-wees.”

“Miss Tenten has both, look!” Sarada grabbed Tenten’s fat nuts, eliciting a gasp from her, and lifted them to expose the girl parts hidden underneath. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“It’s weird.” Himawari poked the shaft with the tip of her index finger. “I’ve seen daddy’s and Boruto’s in the bath, but their pee-pees were small and dangly.”

“Because this is not a pee-pee, it’s a cock. Say it with me, ‘cock’!”

“Cock!” Himawari repeated before giggling, amused by the strange new word.

“And only babies have wee-wees, girls have pussies. You’re not a baby, are you?” Himawari furiously shook her head. “Then say it, ‘pussy’!”

“Pussy!”

“Good job, Himawari! Now, are you ready to help?”

“What do I have to do?”

“First you have to take off your hoodie, or you’ll get all gross and sweaty. It’s hot in here.”

“Okay!” Following the older girl’s instructions, Himawari removed her hooded sweater and tossed it in the growing pile of clothes nearby. “Now what?”

“Your top.”

“My top? But mommy said I shouldn’t take it off in front of other people, only when I’m changing or taking a bath.”

“It’s ok, it’s just us. I took mine off too, see? If you don’t then it’s gonna get all sweaty. Do you wanna go home wearing wet clothes?”

Convinced by the older girl’s words, Himawari was soon just as topless as her Uchiha friend, exposing her equally flat chest. “Done!”

“You’re so cute, Himawari!” Sarada said as she hugged the little girl; the feeling of naked flesh pressed against naked flesh was alien to the young Uzumaki, different than when she bathed with her mother, but not unwelcome. “Now you’re ready to help me.”

“What do I have to do?”

“You see, Miss Tenten’s cock got too big and now it doesn’t fit her pants anymore, so we have to make it go soft so that she can wear her pants again, otherwise it’s gonna be too tight and hurt her.”

“Oh no! How do we make it soft?”

“We have to give it a massage, like this.” Sarada’s other hand joined the first one, and together they slowly rubbed Tenten’s dick, going up and down at a steady pace. “But see, I can’t wrap my hand around it, so I have to use both, and I can only massage half of it this way. I need you to do it just like this and massage the lower half while I massage the upper half.”

Himawari was a little hesitant, but she wrapped both hands around the large girl-cock.

“It’s so warm…” She muttered before slowly moving her hands down, mimicking Sarada.

Together the two girls jerked Tenten off, who kept trying to read her book and pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Himawari followed Sarada’s lead, moving her hands up and down at the same pace and in the same direction. To her surprise, however, the Uchiha suddenly engulfed the tip of Tenten’s dick.

“Wh-What are you doing?” She asked.

“All our hands are occupied, so I’m massaging it with my mouth.” She explained. “Wanna try?”

Sarada’s hands stopped moving and she pulled the penis down so that the glans was pointing at them instead of upwards. The Uzumaki girl started at the fleshy tool glistening with her friend’s saliva before slowly moving her head forward until her lips kissed it. Bit by bit she inched her head forward, the head of the penis disappearing inside Himawari’s tiny mouth.

“Careful with the teeth, we’re trying to help her, not hurt her.” Sarada warned, lazily stroking the shaft with one hand and rubbing Himawari’s back while watching her young friend giving the first blowjob of her life. “Start moving your tongue around it.”

Himawari kept her eyes closed as she swallowed Tenten’s cock inch by inch until she couldn’t find any more of it inside her mouth. She was about to pull back when she felt Sarada’s hand touch the back of her head, locking it in place. She tried harder, but that only caused Sarada to apply more force.

“You’re doing so well, Himawari, why stop halfway?”

The girl’s closed eyes suddenly opened, nearly popping out of her skull when Sarada used both hands to push her head forward, forcing her to swallow Tenten’s length in its entirety until her nose was pressed against the weapons specialist’s crotch.

“There we go!” Sarada slowly rubbed the bulge in Himawari’s throat. “Well done, Himawari, you are very talented.”

The young Uzumaki managed to pull away from Tenten’s dick until her mouth was halfway free, but Sarada just pushed her head forward again.

“Just keep doing what we were doing before, but with your mouth instead of your hands.” Sarada instructed, placing herself behind Himawari and pressing their bodies together, using her body weight to force the girl forward every time she pulled back. She then used one hand to play with the young girl’s nipples while the other lifted her pink skirt, grating her access to her plain white panties. That same hand invaded Himawari’s underwear and proceeded to slowly rub her slit, moving up and down and sometimes stopping to give her little clit special attention.

Tenten, meanwhile, could no longer maintain the façade of normalcy, tightly gripping her book while biting her lower lip. She could feel her sperm rising, ready to burst out of her cock, and there was nothing she could do about it other than give a meek warning:

“S-S-Sarada!”

Realizing what was about to happen, Sarada locked Himawari’s head in place once more as her tiny stomach was pumped full of jizz until it was bulging. Her body went limp, so Sarada had to pull her from Tenten’s deflating meat slab. Her consciousness fading in and out, there was nothing she could do as Sarada turned her face towards her and pressed their lips together as she sucked the cum that couldn’t fit in her stomach into her own mouth, swallowing the salty load like it was the most delicious treat in the world.

With her mouth and throat no longer clogged with spunk, Himawari took a deep breath that prevented her from fainting. Himawari wanted to move away from Sarada after what she put her through, but the hand inside her panties never stopped moving and the newfound pleasure was enough incentive for her not to move, so Himawari remained in Sarada’s arms, breathing heavily while occasional moans escaped from her mouth.

Sarada kissed Himawari – a real kiss, not just an excuse to savor Tenten’s cum. That kiss, combined with the feel of her nipples being teased while her cunt was fondled, sent her over the edge and the little Uzumaki girl had her first orgasm.

After getting dressed, Sarada and Himawari left Tenten’s store to hang out at the Uchiha household, just as the older girl had promised Hinata, where the two experienced many more intimate moments together.


	4. Chapter 4

“CHEERS!” Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, Tenten and Temari clinked their glasses before downing their alcoholic drinks; was it Sakura’s birthday, but instead of a party she decided to simply have a small celebration with her closest girl friends in a local bar, drinking to their hearts’ content.

“Happy birthday.” Hinata, the only girl in the group who chose not to have an alcoholic beverage, wished quietly.

“It’s nice to have a day for ourselves, without husbands around.” Ino commented.

“Won’t argue with you there!” Temari agreed before drinking more of her beer.

“Not that Sakura has to worry about that.” Hanabi teased with a playful wink.

“I know you’re trying to get under my skin, but it’s not gonna work. Today’s my birthday and not even you can ruin this for me, Hanabi.” A slightly tipsy Sakura warned, pointing at the younger Hyuuga sibling without letting go of her sake cup. “So what if my Sasuke isn’t around? I found a workaround.”

“I know that look.” Temari said. “Alright, spill it, whose dick are you sucking?”

“T-Temari!” Hinata called, her cheeks turning red.

“Is it Naruto’s?” Temari asked with a smirk. “You used to be pretty close when we were teens, and Hinata says he spends less and less time at home, so…”

“Wh-What?” Hinata’s face turned from flushed to completely pale.

“Don’t listen to her, Hinata, Temari is just being an ass.” Sakura said. “And no, I’m not sucking Naruto’s dick. He was a friend then and he’s a friend now. We’re not even that close anymore, what with his Hokage duties taking up all his time.”

“So you _do_ admit you wish you could spend more time with him!” Hanabi joined in on the double-teasing of their friend and her older sister. “I’m surprised he ended up with Hinata and not you; when we were kids she was constantly complaining about how he was heads over heels over you and never paid any attention to her.”

“I-I never told you anything like that!” Hinata replied.

“Not directly, but you talk in your sleep.”

“I do?”

“Every night it was ‘Naruto this’, ‘Naruto that’… Well, except those times when it was something akin to ‘god I wish Kiba and/or Shino would bend me over, pull down my pants and fuck me in the a—’”

Hinata forcibly shut her sister up by covering her mouth with both hands.

“For real?” A slightly surprised but definitely interested Ino asked, leaning over the table to listen more closely.

“Th-Th-They were just dreams!” Hinata nearly shouted, her face glowing red from embarrassment. “I never— I didn’t— I wouldn’t—”

Hanabi pried her sister’s hands away from her face. “More like wet dreams, she would wake up soaked every morning.”

“H-How do you know that?” Hinata’s eyes were so wide open that they were in danger of falling off their sockets.

“How do you think? I checked!”

Hinata didn’t say anything after that, she simply moved away from her sister, grabbed her glass from the table and started drinking.

“You have a thing for your sister or something?” Temari questioned.

“Who doesn’t have a thing for my sister? Have you seen those tits?”

“You’re right about that.” Ino said, followed by nods of agreement from Temari and Sakura, prompting Hinata to drink faster.

“What about you, Tenten?” Hanabi asked. “You’ve gone quiet all of a sudden. What do you think of Hinata’s tits?”

“O-Oh, um… Th-They’re fine, I guess.”

“Fine? FINE? Look at those jugs!” Hanabi gave her sister’s G-cup mounds a good squeeze, causing Hinata to nearly spit out her drink. “If I was Boruto or Himawari I would have never quit sucking on these, they deserve more than just ‘fine’!”

“I-I-I’m gonna get a refill!” Hinata announced, suddenly getting up and rushing to the bar counter.

“I think you scared her off.” Temari said.

“She’s just being a prude because we’re in public, we used to do much worse than that when we were younger.”

“You… did?”

“We’re Hyuuga, why are you surprised?”

“What about the Hyuuga?”

“She’s not from around here, remember?” Sakura interjected before addressing Temari. “Most of Konoha’s clans used to favor inbreeding in order to, and I quote, ‘keep the bloodline untainted’.”

“Most have banned the practice over the years, my own included,” Ino said “but some of the older clans with more powerful kekkei genkai like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga kept the incest party going. The Uchihas were mostly wiped out, so it’s not like Sasuke had a choice, but the Hyuuga?”

“If Big Brother Neji – god rest his soul – hadn’t died in the war, our dad probably would have arranged a marriage between him and either me or big sis, what with how much he warmed up to him over the years. He only allowed Hinata to marry into the Uzumaki because Naruto is the village hero and it would make the Hyuuga look good, not to mention the political sway that comes with having a clan member married to the leader of the village. Although, if he plans on using that to his advantage, then as far as I’m aware he has yet to make a move. You’ll have to ask my sister for details.”

“Huh!” That was all a speechless Temari could force out of her mouth.

“Bottom line is, kissing your sibling is old news in the Hyuuga clan.” Ino concluded.

“Speaking of bottom, I should go.” Hanabi stood up and placed some money on the table to pay for her drinks. “The girls and I have a mission tomorrow. Happy birthday, Sakura, see you girls around.”

“Yeah, I should get going too.” Temari also stood up and placed money on the table. “If I’m not there to wake up Shikamaru in the morning he’ll just sleep in and not go to work. Tonight was fun. And surprisingly enlightening.”

“Wait, how does ‘bottom’ remind Hanabi of her students?” Ino questioned as soon as the three of them were alone. “What do you think, Tenten? Is she and her students…?”

Instead of replying, Tenten groaned as semen shot out of her erect penis, splashing the underside of the table; at some point Sakura and Ino, who were both flanking Tenten, pulled her dick out of her pants and started giving her a stealthy handjob with Hanabi, Temari and Hinata none the wiser.

“What’s taking Hinata so long?” Sakura asked while gently stroking the still rock hard Tenten.

“Should we go look for her?” Ino asked.

“M-Maybe she went to the bathroom.” Tenten suggested.

Ino smirked. “Trying to trick us into going to the bathroom with you so we can fuck in the stall, are you? Naughty, naughty!” Ino removed Sakura’s hand from Tenten’s cock and pulled her pants back up. “Fine, then. Let’s go ‘look for Hinata’ in the bathroom.”

The three of them stood up, Ino collecting the money Hanabi and Temari left, before walking side by side towards the bathroom. On the way there, however, they came across Hinata, who was standing by the counter holding an empty shot glass.

“Oh, there you are!” Sakura called as the group approached her. “We were starting to get worried.”

“Hello there.” Hinata replied, her speech slightly slurred. “What took you so long?”

“You’re the one who left.” Tenten pointed out.

“Huh. I guess I was!” Hinata giggled.

“Hinata, are… are you drunk?” Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Me? Mmmmmaybe…?”

Ino took the shot glass from Hinata’s hand and gave it a sniff. “Yup, that’s whisky. The good stuff too.”

“Uh oh, busted!” Hinata giggled again.

“How many shots did you have?”

“One.”

“One? Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said she’s a lightweight.” Tenten commented.

“Why’d you do it?” Sakura asked. “You swore you’d never drink again after that time you gave Naruto a lap dance.”

“She did what?” Tenten asked. “When was that? And where was I?”

“It’s Hanabi’s fault, she said all those things and I needed something to calm myself down.”

“Ok, I think that’s enough drinking for tonight.” Ino said before placing money on the counter. “We’ll walk her back home, no need to call an escort.”

“Very well.” The bartender said. “Thank you and come again, Yamanaka.”

The four women left the bar together, chatting about nothing particularly important until Hinata’s mood suddenly soured.

“Is Naruto cheating on me?” She asked, crestfallen.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Is this about what Hanabi and Temari said? Don’t listen to them Hinata, I would never—”

“I know you wouldn’t, Sakura, I don’t mean you.” Hinata interrupted. “But it’s just like Temari said, he’s spending less time at home lately. I know he’s a busy man, but it’s hard for me to not think about the possibilities. Even when I muster up the courage to ask if he wants to make love, he just says he’s too tired. It’s been months since he last fucked me. Months, I tell you! Can’t he send a clone to take care of my needs? He’s always cooped up in that office, I bet he has some strumpet sucking him off under the table all day, gulping down the spunk that is rightfully mine!”

“You can always mast—” Ino started.

“It’s not the same thing!” Hinata interrupted. “I want to feel the warmth of someone else’s body, not just something hard to shove in my snatch!”

There was a glint in Ino’s eye as an idea crossed her mind. She looked at Sakura with a grin, who glared at her and shook her head disapprovingly before pointing at Hinata and using her hand to mimic a drinking motion. Ino stuck out her tongue before the two of them looked at Tenten, who just looked down at the ground in an attempt to stay out of the silent discussion. Ino squeezed Tenten’s buttcheek and whispered something in her ear, causing the weapons master to nod furiously. Sakura sighed in defeat and disappointment.

“Are you even listening to me?” Hinata asked.

“Of course we are, darling!” Ino wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulder and pulled her close. “You know, why don’t we spend the night at Tenten’s place? You wouldn’t want to go back home looking like that, would you? What would your kids think if they saw their mother stumbling into the house in the middle of the night looking blackout drunk? Same for me and Sakura, what would Sarada and Inojin think?”

“I’m not blackout drunk, it’s just a heavy buzz.”

“You think they can tell the difference? We should sleep it off and go back home in the morning with a clear head.”

“I guess so… Ok fine, but I have to get up early. Who’s gonna make breakfast if I’m not there? Boruto? That boy burns eggs!”

Ino hooked her arms around Hinata’s and Tenten’s before quickening her pace; Sakura followed close behind despite her earlier disapproval.

In a fit of drunken giggles, the women entered the weapons expert’s house while locked the front door. She followed them to the bedroom, where Ino wasted no time in kneeling between Tenten’s legs and freeing the erect 10-inch beast. Hinata had a look of wonder, horror and confusion, all mixed into one.

“Finally.” Ino said as she licked Tenten’s shaft. “I’ve been craving this all day.”

Hinata turned her head to look at Sakura while pointing at the display before them with her mouth agape, hoping for an explanation.

Sakura wanted to keep her cool and explain the situation to her friend in the most concise and level-headed way possible, but it was not possible; Sakura had developed an addiction, and the moment she saw Tenten’s tool out of its baggy confinements, all she could do was follow Ino’s lead.

The drunken Hinata didn’t know what to do, so she just stood in the doorway and watched her married friends double fellatio the large penis sprouting from the crotch of another woman, something she was still wrapping her head around.

With her hand fondling Tenten’s fat testicles while Sakura sucked on the tip, the smiling Ino turned her head to address Hinata.

“Why are you just standing there? Come here and join us!”

“B-But you… I… She… What is going on?!”

“Don’t be a prude, Hinata, we’re just having some fun.”

“B-But you’re married! Th-That’s cheating!”

“We’re just sucking dick, it’s not like we’re fucking.”

“Sucking dick is cheating, Ino!”

“You’re just no fun, Hinata. You don’t loosen up even when you’re drunk, no wonder your husband is cheating on you.”

“Fuck you, I’m fun!”

“Then prove it! Come over here and suck this cock!”

Hinata strutted towards the trio with her head held high and pushed Tenten, forcing her to sit on the bed, before kneeling between her legs. Ino placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder while Sakura just watched.

“Alright, let me walk you through. First you need—”

Before Ino could finish her explanation, however, Hinata shoved all ten inches down her throat with no effort whatsoever, surprising Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

“Holy shit!” Sakura and Ino said at the same time, their eyes as wide as saucers. Tenten just bit her lower lip to surpass her moans.

Hinata removed the dick from her mouth and smirked.

“What, did you think I was some boring old housewife who only does missionary?”

“Honestly…” Sakura started speaking, but chose not to continue.

“Naruto used to be insatiable before he took office, I had to learn some tricks.” She explained before swallowing Tenten’s penis once again and bobbing her head up and down vigorously. “This one’s a little bigger, though…”

“ _A little_ bigger?” A very interested Sakura questioned. “Damn, I should have at least sampled the fruit when I had the chance.”

The veins on both sides of Hinata’s head bulged as her Byakugan was activated. She gave Sakura a sideways glare without removing Tenten’s dick from her mouth, causing the pink-haired woman to raise both hands defensively.

“I-I-It’s just a joke, I would never—”

Hinata released the cock and gave the tip of the twitching member a slow lick before standing up and discarding her khaki shorts and underwear. She then straddled Tenten with her hands on the dickgirl’s shoulders.

“Look at me, Ino, I’m gonna show you just how fun I can be!”

With a large grin, Ino helped the two by lining up the hard cock with Hinata’s dripping wet entrance. The Hokage’s unfaithful wife then slammed her hips downward, moaning loudly when the glans hit her cervix before bouncing up and down. Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata’s waist, thrusting upwards to meet with Hinata’s hip, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh drowned out by the moans of the two women.

With her hand inside her purple skirt, Ino masturbated to the wonderful sight in front of her; she had successfully convinced another close friend of hers to participate in her extramarital escapades, and hopefully she would be able to convince Hinata to make it a regular thing.

Tenten’s hands moved down, each grabbing one handful of Hinata’s massive asscheeks and massaging them while their owner bounced on her powerful tool.

“Oh fffffffuck, I missed this so much!” Hinata moaned in Tenten’s ear. “It’s like scratching an itch I couldn’t reach that’s been bothering me for ages, thank you so much Tenten.”

“She’s not even questioning why Tenten has a dick.” Sakura pointed out. Ino playfully elbowed her on the ribs.

“Because she knows her priorities. Speaking of which…” Ino stripped herself naked and kneeled in front of the duo before moving Tenten’s hands lower so she was grasping Hinata’s ample thighs. With Hinata’s butt free from hands, the Yamanaka matriarch used her own to spread it apart and reveal the twitching sphincter. She buried her face between Hinata’s pale globes, teasing her asshole with her tongue before penetrating it, eliciting a loud gasp from the housewife who hugged Tenten tightly as she rode her rod.

Sakura discarded her clothes as well, kneeling behind Ino so she could play with her nipples and toy with her clit while her friend rimmed the newest addition to Tenten’s cock’s fan club.

Somewhere along the way Tenten and Hinata stripped naked as well. Ino was lying on top of Sakura in Tenten’s bed, where they were kissing and caressing each other while the owner of the house alternated between fucking Sakura and fucking Ino while Hinata kneeled behind Tenten, fondling her balls and tending to her neglected vagina, sucking, licking and fingering her. After that, Sakura and Hinata switched into a sixty-nine position with Tenten pounding Hinata’s asshole while Ino licked Sakura’s. They switched positions many times that night, and by the time all of them were too exhausted to keep going the sun was already rising in the horizon.

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, greeting and waving at acquaintances as they passed by. She finally arrived at her destination, _Ningu Tententen_ , the weapons shop owned by her good friend Tenten. Sakura didn’t bother looking around to make sure no one was around despite knowing exactly what was happening in the store, she simply opened the sliding door and walked right in.

Tenten was sitting on the counter with no pants on and her legs spread open. Kneeling in front of her was Hinata, completely naked and polishing the 10-inch cock with her tongue. Since she had no clothes on, her bulging belly was completely visible.

“Welcome back, Sakura.” Tenten greeted, smiling at her pink-haired lover. “It’s been a while, what have you been up to?”

“Studying genjutsu.” She explained as she took off her top, exposing her upper body completely. “Mine’s starting to show as well, and people are going to ask questions if they see me walking around town looking like this when my husband’s been out of town for years.” Sakura then formed a seal with her hands. “Release!”

With her genjutsu cancelled, it was revealed that Sakura’s flat stomach was no more than an illusion and she too had a belly bulge, although slightly smaller than Hinata’s, indicating that she, too, was pregnant.

“You look beautiful, Sakura.” Hinata praised, moving her mouth away from Tenten’s cock for a moment but leaving her hand there to stroke it up and down.

“What about you, Hinata?” She asked while taking off her pants. “Did Naruto buy it?”

“I brought him a lunchbox in the office as soon as I found out and convinced him to take an ‘extended lunch break’ – as far as he’s concerned, it’s his. I didn’t get the chance to check under his desk though, no idea if he had a hidden assistant moonlighting as his cocksleeve under there.”

“So, are you going to maintain that genjutsu of yours every day for the next five months?” Tenten asked, placing her hand on Hinata’s head and pulling her back towards her erect cock. “I know you’re a chakra control genius, but that sounds taxing even for you. Plus, as unlikely as that might be, if Sasuke comes back in the next five months he will certainly be able to see right through it.”

“Which is why Mistr— I mean, Sarada and I are going leave on a ‘training trip’ for a while.” Sakura winked before sitting fully nude on the counter next to her. “I’ll give birth in some distant village where nobody knows me and come back with the child I adopted after his or her parents were killed by bandits.” She winked again.

“Oh, ffffuck yes…” Tenten moaned as Hinata sucked her entire length down her throat. “A shame you’re going away for a while, I wish I could pound that pregnant pussy of y—”

“Absolutely not!” Sakura cut her off, sounding very stern all of a sudden. “There will be no pussy-pounding until we’ve reached the stable period of our pregnancies. And don’t fall for Ino’s excuses, it’s always best to play it safe. You make sure Ino behaves while I’m away, ok, Hinata?” Hinata moaned in agreement.

“S-Sorry…” Tenten meekly replied.

“What’s up, you sluts, I heard you talking about me!” Ino cheerfully greeted as she opened the front door of the store – since Ino favored clothes that exposed her midriff, her pregnancy was in full view.

“Yes, just making sure you won’t do anything that might hurt your baby.” Sakura said. “Stick to blowjobs and maybe anal if you promise to do it gently.”

“Sakura, you know me better than that!” Ino replied with a smirk. “I like it hard and fast, none of this ‘gently’ bullshit.”

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, but she didn’t lose her smile. “You’re incorrigible.”

“If I was, then I wouldn’t have found out about that beast currently dumping its load down Hinata’s gullet.” Ino pointed out. “What would we be doing then? Jilling off late at night, waiting for a mind-blowing climax that never comes? Puh-lease!”

Sakura chuckled. “Fair enough.”

“Anyhow, I promise I’ll wait, but our dear friend Tenten will probably go crazy without a wet cunt to fuck, so I found a solution for her problem.” Ino finally entered the weapons store and stepped out of the way. “Alright, come on in.”

Hinata removed the cock from her mouth and turned her head to look at who Ino was talking to, a dollop of cum leaking from the corner of her lips.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Temari said, smirking with her hands on her hips while she eyed the 10-inch penis sticking from Tenten’s crotch. “I thought I had already seen every weapon you had at your disposal when we fought during our first Chunin Exam, but now I see you had a delicious-looking ace tucked away.”

“Let me see, let me see!” Hanabi finally squeezed her way past Temari, gasping in surprise when she finally laid eyes on the girl-dick. “Holy shit, Ino wasn’t making stuff up after all! Hi, sis, does that mean it wasn’t Naruto who put a bun in your oven?”

Ino closed the door and locked it before wrapping her arms around the two newcomers. “Who’s ready for some fun?”

“I am.” Sarada whispered in Himawari’s ear; unbeknownst to most of the group about to have an orgy in the store, the exception being both of Sarada’s slaves, the Uchiha girl and the Uzumaki girl were hidden in the backroom, peeking through a small gap in the door. Sarada was sitting on the floor and Himawari was sitting on her lap, covering her mouth with one hand so nobody would hear her moans while her girlfriend played with her nipples and fingered her tight pussy. “Are you?”

Himawari’s reply was to squeeze her eyes shut and moan behind the hand covering her mouth while a clear, sticky liquid squirted out of her vagina as her lover’s touch caused her to orgasm.


End file.
